


We're Just Trying to Get By Safely

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Other, Somewhat, figures this would be my first post, hey how do you italize stuff in the summary??, i think, idrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: -and suddenly Zoe was falling over, and so was Evan, and then Connor, and then Alana----aka that one weird DEH AU I keep thinking of where the main five have these cool powers but Jared only has measly healing powers. Or so they think…





	We're Just Trying to Get By Safely

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-’_

One moment they were all walking on this creepy forest path that Evan had deemed safe via his connection with trees and plants-

-and suddenly Zoe was falling over, and so was Evan, and then Connor, and then Alana-

He’s shaking, shaking, shaking, hiding behind some tree being useless as always while the others were in danger. He wants to stand up, wants to help, but with his knees weak ('Arms heavy’, he manages to laugh despite the grim situation) with fear and breath uncooperative, he couldn’t really do much if he tried-

“Ah,” the presumed attacker says, “ _this_  is the infamous group that has been interfering with  _His_ plans? I have to say I’m rather,” Jared stiffens and grips the roots to ground himself, hearing Alana let out a pained gasp, “ _disappointed_.”

 _What to do, what to do, what to do?_ Shit, he really wished he had really cool powers right about now. Having healing powers fucking sucks in situations like this and-  _he’s toppling over backwards._

The tree behind him disappeared. It was just…

Gone.

What.  _The._   ** _Hell._**

And it’s just his luck that he’s now face to face with the guy who had ambushed them. Jared bolts forward, getting far away as possible from the guy. Which is not that far at all, as his arm is grabbed and he’s pulled up to his feet.

“Interesting,” the attacker whispers, gripping his chin with their faces within kissing distance.

“Such untapped potential,” his voice is calming, calming, calming and Jared can’t move, “…and such a pretty face-”

_**“STOP!”** _

Vines shot from the ground below and pulled the attacker off of Jared, as Evan struggled to lift his head, determinedly reaching out his hand towards the two, a dim aura surrounding him.

“You managed to fight the paralyzing effects of my poison,” he grinned, wiping the smudge of dirt on his cheek. “Maybe I won’t be so disappointed afterall.” He pulls something from his pocket and glances at the shorter –and somewhat dazed- male almost lovingly.

“I suggest you get my poison out of your friends’ system immediately, love.” Jared grimaces at the petname. “Hope I get to see your lovely face soon~!” Smoke erupts from whatever it is that their attacker had thrown to the ground, leaving nothing in its place.

“Damn, the guy has a thing for theatrics,” he says, heart pounding in his chest. A low moan of pain pulls him out of his thoughts.  _Shit, the poison, the poison-_

The healer scrambles over to the limp and fallen form of his friends, glowing hands hovering over Evan’s prone form. Jared feels like laughing as he finishes up healing the blond. This definitely made the top of both the worst and the weirdest encounters their group has ever had.

As his body started to stop feeling like lead, Evan let his mind ponder over the stranger’s words.  _'His’ plans? When did they start to form a reputation? All they wanted was to find somewhere safe._ Carefully pushing himself up to a sitting position, he stares as Jared’s done healing Zoe and moves on to Alana next.

_'Untapped potential’? Are Jared’s powers not as they seem? Or am I reading too much into this like I always do?_


End file.
